All Night Long
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: All she wanted was a normal life with normal friend. But now she has to live knowing that she's a witch, she has a cheating boyfriend, and that she may have growing feelings with a certain Vampire. Spike/OC


Author's Note: **I should probably stop writing stories then never finishing them; but I was watching Buffy this morning and plot bunnies were running wild in my head.  
SO! With that said, I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review! x  
**

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone except my OC.**

I half-heartedly brushed my dark brown hair out of my face; tears were trailing aimlessly down my face as I looked both ways down the empty street and stepped on to the freshly wet road. I tightened my coat further around my body as I felt myself shiver. I knew it wasn't the cold that was making me shiver; it was something completely different.  
It was hard to stay sad in Sunnydale for long periods of time; especially when you have the kind of friends I have, but tonight, tonight when the rain fell and the wind howled outside; my heart broke. 

I walked across the green lawn of the house I was staying at and turned to look at the large tree which was out the front. My eyes automatically rolled in their sockets as I saw the familiar bleach blonde hair and black leather jacket 'Ugh' I said as he turned around to look at me. 

'The same could be said for you' The familiar British accent said as he pushed himself off the tree and walked over to where I was attempting to brush away the last of my tears. 

I let out a scoff of annoyance as I crossed my arms over my chest 'What do you want Spike?' I asked impatiently as I really wanted to go inside, fall into my bed and have a really good sook. 

'What? Can't I just come over and say hello?' He said defensively. 

I rose and eyebrow and asked again, but this time little slower 'What. Do. You. Want?' I really wasn't in the mood tonight.

'I'm hungry' He said simply as if that would explain everything. 

I allowed my hands to fall limply by my sides as I shook my head 'Goodnight Spike' I said as I turned around and went to walk back towards the house. 

'Wait' He called out to me. I let out a small sigh and turned back to face him; I felt like crying again, all I did waqs take in a deep breath and looked at him; waiting for him to speak. 

'Please. Abby; I-I need your help' He pleaded. 

I stared at him for a moment before letting out a groan of defeat and looking at him 'Fine! God I don't know why I'm about to do this and for some reason I feel as though I'm about to regret this' I mumbled as I stepped closer to the blonde haired man. 

'I need blood Abby' He said seriously. 

I once again rolled my eyes 'Break into a blood bank then! I don't understand why you need my help!' I exclaimed, looking back at the house to make sure no one was coming out. 

Spike gave a small shrug 'Tried that once. Got arrested'  
'As you do' I commented dryly as I looked up at the now clearing sky 'I think I know a place you can go. You probably won't like it, but it's the best I can do' I pulled a pen and notepad out of my white handbag and scribbled down an address onto it.

I grabbed his hand and placed it in his palm 'There. Now please leave me alone Spike' I said in an exhausted tone, it was getting on midnight and I had had an emotionally draining day. 

Spike watched my face for a moment before saying 'Are you alright love?' 

I went to nod but for some reason my head started shaking and more tears fell from my eyes 'No' I sobbed as Spike gingerly gave me a hug. 

'What happened pet?' He asked me as I felt his arm rub up and down my back. 

I sobbed harder as I remembered the days events 'My boyfriend. The guy who was supposed to love me' I sobbed even harder 'He cheated on me' 

Spike hugged me tighter as I sobbed into his jacket; in the two years that I had known him, I haven't once known him to do something like he's doing now. I found it comforting actually 'You don't need him love. You were always too good for him anyway' He said as I broke away from his embrace and wiped my eyes; taking a step to be a safe distance away from the vampire. 

We stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Spike held up the piece of paper I had given him moments earlier 'Thanks' He said; turning his back and walking away. 

I nodded and breathed out, watching as my breath floated up to the sky 'No problem' I replied quietly as I turned around and walked up to the house. As soon as I opened the front door I knew something was up 'Buffy? Dawn?' I have been living with them since I first came to Sunnydale. They had taken me in when Giles had found out that I was a witch. He said I could be useful. 

'Hey' I said as I saw Buffy sitting at the kitchen table sharpening _Mr Pointy_.  
She looked up and smiled at me 'Hey. Have a good night?' She asked as she moved her stuff to one side, showing that she had time to talk to me.  
I scoffed and sat down in one of the chairs 'Well, Daniel and me broke up...' I saw the look of disbelief on Buffy's face; I held up a hand which told her to wait until I was finished '...Then I bumped into that Billy Idol wannabe and he was hungry' 

'Did he try and bite you?' Buffy asked with concern in her voice.

I shook my head 'No. He's incompetent so he can't' I hid a giggle as I placed my head in my hands 'Man; this has just been a really, really long day' I said as I shook my head.  
'Where's Dawn?' I asked as I noticed that the perky brunette wasn't around. 

'Staying at a friend's house' Buffy replied.  
Slowly; I rose out of my seat and stood up 'I'm going to go catch 40 winks. Do you need me for tonight?' I asked as Buffy also stood up.  
'Nah, just a little vampire giving the caretaker a hard time' She replied.  
I smiled and waved goodnight 'See you tomorrow then' And I went to bed.


End file.
